invisibilidad
by hkmadara
Summary: inspirado en el cap 128? donde lucy desaparece gracias a una pócima caduca... /después de derramarla sobre todos la única que no puede normalizarse es LEVY...ahora si terminado y rated M ..
1. Chapter 1

Este cap fue inspirado en el episodio donde Lucy desaparece y al final termina rociando a todos con la pócima caduca jeje ...enfocado en levy y gajeel porque tengo que llenar ese fandom jajaja

DISCLAIMER: fairy tail no me pertenece porque si no... Mejor no jajaja

Y después de que Lucy derramo la poción sobre todos... se armo un caos para traerlos a todos a la normalidad. Mirajane fue la primera ya que era fácil recordar su gran sonrisa atendiendo el bar... después de eso fue más fácil... ella normalizo a lisana y elfman, y él a evergreen y así sucesivamente, después de un rato llego llubia quien había regresado de una misión

Gray sama! – exclamo la chica al entrar a la puerta bastante entusiasta

Qué bueno que llegas llubia- le respondió Lucy y la aludida solo la miro con cara interrogante..

-y gray sama?- volvió a preguntar

-eto.. Veras tenemos un problemita.. Todos están bajo el efecto de una pócima caduca que derrame por accidente y los hizo ser invisibles- le explico rápidamente la rubia

-queeeee? Llubia o puede verte gray sama!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-ya, ya , tu puedes hacer que regrese a la normalidad- dijo Lucy mientras escurría una gota en su cabeza por la exageración del asunto

-como puede llubia ayudarlo? – le pregunto mientras sostenía un pañuelo fuertemente

-pues tienes que pensar en el, recordarlo en sus totalidad – le dijo la rubia

-eso es fácil, gray sama es gentil, muy fuerte tiene una linda sonrisa, además ese cuerpo tan perfecto sus pectorales firmes , ese abdomen marcado… -dijo emitiendo miles de corazones al aire y comenzando a babear- esos brazos tan varoniles y sus piernas tan bien marcadas y su…-cuando fue interrumpida antes de completar la frase por el mismo gray que apareció justo para tapar su boca , antes que siguiera con esa descripción tan detallada

-bien ahora sigue natsu- dijo mientras jubia se encargaba de encimársele a gray, Lucy comenzó a imaginarse esa gran sonrisa que siempre usaba para tranquilizarla, lo serio que se toma los problemas que dañan el honor del gremio, lo despistado que era en ocasiones y decía cosas que aceleraban su corazón, en un instante apareció natsu junto con happy ..Justo en el instante cuando iban a lanzar un par de sillas a la cabeza de gray

-me estaba divirtiendo Lucy- le reclamo el pelirosa

-si claro destruyendo el gremio-bufo la chica

-jajaja bueno para nada, a mi me normalizaron antes- se burlo gray de natsu

-maldito- refunfuño el otro

Estaban a punto de pelear hasta que fueron golpeados fuertemente ..

-un… un FANTASMAAAAAA- gritaron al unisonó gray y natsu bastante pálidos

-compórtense –dijo erza quien aun era invisible

-incluso da más miedo así- pensó Lucy, acto seguido los 4 pensaron el horror de que ella se quedara en ese estado por siempre y no saber cuando los observaba o incluso cuando morirían si hablaban algo acerca de ella…el sudor comenzaba a invadir sus caras cuando apareció la pelirroja quien se encontraba comiendo un pastel en la barra del bar y solo rio nerviosa pues se lo había robado …

-creo que los sentimientos fuertes son los que hacen que pierda el efecto – le dijo Lucy a los demás y efectivamente su deducción fue la correcta puesto que el proceso se había facilitado con los que faltaban de normalizar… hasta que llegaron jet y droy corriendo

Lucyyyy…- gritaron los dos –no podemos conseguir que levy regrese a la normalidad

-seguros que lo están haciendo bien – les respondió la chica , algo dudosa

-si, seguros, si quieres inténtalo tu- le respondió jet

Levy donde estas – grito un poco Lucy , acto seguido le dieron un pequeño tirón en la ropa

-enfrente de ti- respondió la invisible levy

-oh bien- dijo la rubia mientras comenzó a imaginarla , sin obtener resultados…

-oigan chicos ayúdenme con levy , no sé qué ocurre que no funciona- levanto la voz para que los presentes se unieran .. Pero nada

-que es lo que pasa- dijo erza un poco preocupada

-no lo entiendo – se rasco la cabeza Lucy – sigamos intentándolo agrego

Después de un buen rato todos estaban agotados y no habían obtenido éxito

-Lucy que hacemos- se escucho un sollozo detrás de la rubia lo cual hizo que brincara del miedo…

Mientras tanto se abrió la puerta y acto seguido entro phanterlilly junto con gajeel quienes habían regresado de una misión

-que es lo que ocurre- pregunto el gato negro al encontrar una inusual falta de alboroto del gremio

-no podemos normalizar a la levy chan – dijo happy, lo cual confundió bastante a los otros dos

-ahora que lo dices puedo olerla pero no la veo – dijo gajeel , percatándose de ese detalle

Charlotte les explico todo lo sucedido , ya que happy no sabía dar detalles ..

JAJAJAJA- rio fuertemente gajeel y esquivo un golpe rápidamente...-jajá tonta – mientras con su dedo golpeo "algo"

-déjame! – exclamo levy

-puedes verla? – le pregunto Lucy a gajeel

-no , pero puedo olerla bastante bien así que no me importa, yo me voy estoy cansado- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía a la salida

-ese bueno para nada- refunfuño erza

-llubia también está cansada – dijo la peli azul sin nada de energía ya.. Y así todos comenzaron a retirarse , disculpándose con las chicas

-que hacemos natsu- volteo a buscarlo pero el ya estaba tirado en piso durmiendo

-no importa vayan a descansar- dijo levy algo desanimada- yo iré a buscar algo más en los libros – segundos después se vio como se cerró la puerta

-pobre ..- solo dijo Lucy en voz baja…

La verdad es que este fic lo quería dejar completo en un capitulo pero no he tenido tiempo de revisar y corregir la otra parte … que ya esta terminada fufufu lo actualizare la otra semana…

Dejen reviews porfis XD … comentarios y dudas y sobretodo sugerencias.. saludos a todas las fans de gajeel


	2. continuacion

Hola a todos que creen que no fui a trabajar y al ver que alguien ya había leído el capitulo me emocione y me puse a corregir lo que ya tenía jajaja y pues termine antes… muchas gracias por su tiempo e interés eso me anima a apurarme...tengo miles de escritos sin forma que hay que retocar, pero luego me da aflojera LOL….

Ahora si aquí les va lo censurado jajaja… espero que no esté muy rebuscado pero siempre me pasa lo mismo eso de escribir mature es un poco difícil porque siento que en ocasiones es un poco mm no se raro jajá

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL .. No me pertenece que bueno...por que no se que haría jajaja amo a gajeel (se nota?)

INVISIBILIDAD PARTE 2…

Levy salió y deambulo por todo el pueblo. Las calles albergaban a pocas personas puesto ya era bastante tarde solo se escuchaba el bullicio de algunas tabernas, la plaza principal estaba pobremente alumbrada

A su paso la acompañaba el crujir de las hojas sin nadie más a su alrededor  
Ella meditaba o eso intento una parte del recorrido pero la verdad es que ya no se le ocurría nada...  
Siguió dando pasos si rumbo hasta que ya comenzaba a refrescar y lo resintió su cuerpo y solo se detuvo a las afueras del pueblo.

-si vas a entrar hazlo- se escucho una voz detrás de ella, era gajeel quien la siguió desde que salió del gremio, este solo se limito a abrir la puerta de su casa sin decir mas...  
-ya era hora de que te cansaras - dijo mientras entraba al baño... Más vale que no espíes... No puedo verte pero si olerte .. -dijo mostrando su espalda sin camisa sonriendo maliciosamente al imaginar que levy solo se sonrojo ante el comentario ...  
Pasaron unos minutos ella aguardaba en silencio observando el lugar desde el piso recargada en la cama, el lugar era bastante más ordenado de lo que esperaba nunca imagino que el chico tuviera un lugar como ese ... La habitación era más grande que la suya incluso tal vez mas grande que la de Lucy  
Las paredes estaban de un tono amarillo claro, en una de las paredes tenía una especie de "arte decorativo" de metal, aunque probablemente solo era para comérsela.

En el escritorio tenía unos cuantos libros y escritos relacionados con leyendas... Seguramente eran acerca de dragones. Aparentemente no le tomaba mucha importancia a hallar a metalicana pero la realidad era diferente , junto a la cama tenía una mesa pequeña, probablemente para comer o recargar los pies cuando se sentaba en el sillón negro que tenía enfrente, ahí se encontraba la guitarra que usaba en ese estúpido show que hacía, podía imaginarlo allí cruzado de brazos, en el guardarropa no tenía muchas cosas personales y allí mismo guardaba los objetos de phanterlilly , en el piso encontró uno de los aretes que el usaba y lo coloco en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y la lámpara ella sonrió -realmente le van bien estas cosas..Dijo al dejar el arete  
-es tu turno- la interrumpió gajeel al tiempo que aventó una toalla...  
-si que es difícil atinarle- agrego cuando observo que lentamente decencia al piso la toalla  
La chica asintió o por lo menos eso imagino gajeel al observar como la toalla recorría flotado en la habitación en dirección al baño..  
Ella se sumergió en la tina, seguía algo decaída por todo este asunto y mas por que EL había dicho que no le interesaba Si se quedaba así ...  
-si que eres obediente ... Dije que no me espiaras para que hicieras lo contrario ... Dijo mirándolo desde la puerta-  
Ella solo se sonrojo de sobremanera parecía un carbón hirviendo al rojo vivo no supo si hundirse en la tina o salir de ella al verlo ahí parado  
-no quiero que esos tontos vean esa expresión tuya , por eso no lo había hecho antes- agrego  
-no te entiendo- le miro confundida  
El le señalo .. Y ella bajo su mirada y observo su reflejo en el agua, al asimilar que el efecto se había desvanecido le sonrío de una manera tan entusiasta que no Fue suficiente y se abalanzo sobre el  
-hey me estas empapado- le dijo mientras ella se percataba de lo que acababa de hacer quedando paralizada sin saber cómo reaccionar , mientras él le colocaba una toalla en su cabeza  
-si que eres muy pequeña - le dijo al secar su cabello con delicadeza  
Ella estaba ahí parada junto a la tina inmóvil mientras el secaba su delicado cuerpo no sabía que esperar, el estaba totalmente serio , tenía miedo de que al menor movimiento el estallara en risa burlándose de ella  
El le coloco la toalla a modo de capa y la tomo de las manos viéndola a los ojos y le sonrió  
Estaba totalmente sonrojada y en ese punto estaba temblando , la sorpresa de tales actos era muchísimo más de lo que su cuerpo podía controlar  
-te atrape- agrego y la tomo en sus brazos mientras la conducía a su cama sentadola en la orilla , le tomo una de sus piernas secándola sus manos algo rasposas y cálidas que contrarrestaban con su cuerpo frío por el agua disfrutaba cada centímetro recorrido, el tocar ese cuerpo diminuto que tanto difería con el suyo  
-he visto casi todo de ti- le dijo al momento que la beso , y lentamente era recostada en la cama , ella solo entrelazo sus dedos en la cabellera húmeda aun de él , se besaron cálidamente sintiendo el contacto de sus labios y lentamente permitiendo el contacto entre sus lenguas recorriendo sus cavidades sin nada de agresión , el despejo el contacto para besar su cuello mientras ella recorría con sus. Manos el torso desnudo del chico  
El miedo había desaparecido por completo, nunca imagino que gajeel podría emanar esa clase de tranquilidad él se quito el pantalón, poco después lentamente recorrió ya sin timidez el toroso de la chica, aun que ella se acongojo un poco pues recordó que su cuerpo no era tan voluptuosa como las demás, ese tacto eléctrico recorría ambos cuerpos provocando un aumento en la excitación…ella simplemente se rindió ante él.

-estas lista?- le pregunto gajeel con voz ronca. Ella solo sonrió, el chico comenzó a descender su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica, de antemano había decidido prepararla antes de penetrarla, para aminorar lo más posible las molestias de dicho acto, sabía que ella no tenía experiencia y era pequeña ..El solo pensarlo lo excitaba aun mas, tenerla solo para él, como el posesivo ser que era, introdujo 2 de sus dedos dentro de la vagina de la chica y lentamente comenzó a moverlos de adentro hacia fuera esperando a dilatar la cavidad para poder introducir su miembro dentro de ella..

-gajeel…- alcanzo a decir la peli azul, su cuerpo arqueado no podía resistir mas esa sensación la humedad estaba a mil y finalmente el la penetro con su miembro... solo brinco un poco al percibir el cambio entre una cosa y otra

-no es tan doloroso como creí- le dijo la chica

-te dije que tendría cuidado- ronroneo el pelinegro, lo cual ocasiono que se le erizara la piel a levy, comenzó a envestirla cada vez mas fuerte  
-gajeel .. Solo pudo decir entrecortada mente  
-diablos eres tan pequeña , me vuelves loco- la respiración de ambos y el sudor de su cuerpo Iba en aumento así como a ritmo cardiaco aproximándose a su límite de ambos, acomodo las piernas de levy casi a la altura de sus hombros, lo cual hacia que alcanzara mayor profundidad al penetrarla  
Ella entrecerró los ojos ,escapo un gemido y solo alcanzo a tomar el cuello de gajeel antes de que llegara al clímax para ambos, aguardaron unos segundo a que la respiración se les normalizara.  
El solo le sonrió cálidamente mientras le quitaba los cabellos de la frente .  
-eres muy amable- le dijo ella mientras tocaba el torso del chico  
-cállate - respingo mostrando los dientes y se separaron, ella entrecerró los ojos de nuevo al ser un poco incomoda la sensación  
-espero no haberte lastimado- le dijo al ver su incomodidad  
-estoy bien-le respondió  
El acostado a su lado mientras veía al techo, se dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica  
-soy el primero y el único - le dijo , la otra no pudo ocultar su sonrojo  
-yo.. Yo..- no pudo decir nada mas mientras se escondía dentro de las cobijas, aun no estaba preparada para tener esa clase de charlas con EL , era demasiado para ella aun pensar en lo que acababa de suceder ...  
Se quedaron en silencio. Sin darse cuenta ella cayo dormida, y ya gajeel tenía la libertad para verla sin sentirse como un tonto...

A la mañana siguiente, en el bar aun estaban preguntándose qué había sucedido con levy  
Lucy se acerco a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane quien el servía una cerveza a gajeel..  
-que habrá sucedido con levy, ayer me dejo preocupada-dijo la rubia  
-sabes algo gajeel- pregunto la albina  
-no sé nada-dijo indiferente mientras bebía un trago  
Unos segundo después se abrió la puerta del bar y apareció una levy con un semblante particular, había algo en ella no era precisamente feliz o tranquila , había algo en su rostro que era diferente.  
-levy!- corrieron hacia ella Jet y Droy al verla  
-hola- respondió tímidamente  
-levy , que paso- le pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella-  
-creo que un buen baño funciono-le dijo  
-cierto, mientras me bañaba fue cuando me cayo la pasión- dijo meditativa Lucy  
-teníamos miedo de de que siguieras igual- lloriquearon los otros dos mientras levy intentaba deshacerse de los abrazos  
-tarados- dijo gajeel mientras pasaba a un lado de ellos  
-estabas mejor invisible- dijo antes de salir, ella solo sonrió al percatarse del comentario algo celoso por parte de dragón slayer de metal .. Mientras continuaban con el bullicio habitual.

Eeeeeee lo prometido es deuda! Y musisimisimisimas gracias

**NicoleKuchiki-san,Shironek0, mamori,Lady vampire Moka, ALBOTA RULES,Evinawer**

Y a todos lo que se pasaron a leer mis demás historias

wow no espere tanta respuesta con este fic , enserio me motivaron a apurarme jajaja …

Espero que no tenga errores de semántica o de dedo jajaja, manden sus comentarios

O sus sugerencias para mejorar eso siempre me ayuda .. o también si quieren que escriba algo en particular .. el siguiente será de erza… algo trágico el asunto :P

Saludos a todos y dejen reviews!..

Pd dibuje a un gajeel bien guapo XD tengo que entintarlo


End file.
